A Well to New York City
by Lily Winchester
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends fall into a trap set by naraku and Co. Somehow, they all wind up in the Big Apple. 6-15-08 Mmmk, so I finally updated this one. I wrote the chapters all at the same time, just never got around to posting them. Enjoy ;P
1. An Evil Plot

A Well To NYC  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
InuYasha: Ahhh.... It's nice to have a day off from defending feudal Japan from evil demons.  
  
Sango: You can say that again.  
  
InuYasha: Ahhh.... It's nice to have a day off from defending feudal Japan from evil demons.  
  
Sango Miroku Shippo Kagome Myoga Totosai & Totosai's cow: (sweat drop) oi...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha....... You scare me sometimes.....  
  
Meanwhile, just around the bend  
  
Naraku: This is by far the best day for setting traps and working out evil schemes for destroying InuYasha! Kukuku...  
  
Sesshomaru: Wait a minute; you promised that I, Lord Sesshomaru, would destroy my halfling of a brother and his silly little friends.  
  
Kouga: Hey! We had a deal! No one touches Kagome! She is my woman!  
  
Jaken: How dare you defy my Lord Sesshomaru!  
  
Kouga: Shut up toad boy!  
  
Kikyo: Will you all just shut up!? We all devised this plan together. It's fool proof. Kagura will lure InuYasha around this bend. Then they will fall into the hole that Jaken found and camouflaged. Now, Sesshomaru, you may kill everyone but Kagome. Kouga will keep Kagome as his own. Naraku, in turn for Kagura's services in this plot, you will set her free. Any questions?  
  
Rin: What do I do?  
  
Jaken: you will do nothing! Now, Kikyo. What do you want a very capable servant like myself to do?  
  
Kikyo: You will hold this low branch out of the middle of the road.  
  
Jaken: What!?  
  
Kikyo: well, lets face it. You're worthless. So, you get to hold the branch out of the way.  
  
Jaken: errrrrrr..........ribb ribbit rib ib ib ib ib et et et et ...........(cursing in toad language)  
  
Coming around the bend  
  
InuYasha and company: (singing in opera like voices) O---klahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plain! And the waving wheat can sure smell sweet when the wind comes right behind the rain........!  
  
Voice From Above: Oops, wrong channel......... (click of a TV remote is heard) heh heh heh............  
  
InuYasha & company: (still singing) I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay!  
  
Voice From Above: Heh heh heh...... ummmm..... whoops....... (click!)  
  
InuYasha & company: (STILL singing) Hellooo Dolly. Well hellooo Dolly, it's so nice to have you back where you belong, soooo, take her hat, fella's, find her an empty lap, fella's, Dolly will never go away again!  
  
Voice From Above: Arg! (click click click click click click click)  
  
InuYasha: Whoa.... That was weird.............  
  
Sango: You can say- I mean, yeah, that sure was.  
  
Shippo: InuYasha! InuYasha! Look! It's Kagura! It's Kagura!  
  
InuYasha: You're right!  
  
Kagura: InuYasha! I challenge you! Come around this bend and we shall fight!  
  
InuYasha: You're on!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha........ I don't like this. It could be a trap.  
  
InuYasha: What do you mean a trap?  
  
Kagome: T-R-A-P trap. You know, when some one tries to lure you in to trick you? InuYasha: Oh come on Kagome! It's not like Kagura's trying to lure us around the bend where Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kouga, Kikyo, Jaken, and Rin are waiting for us to fall into a pit that Jaken found for the trap so that Sesshomaru can kill me and Miroku, and Sango, Shippo, Myoga, Totosai, and Totosai's cow, and then Koga can run away with you and Naraku will set Kagura free in turn for luring us. I mean, what chance does that have of happening?  
  
Kagome: Ok...... I see your point.  
  
They all run around the bend.  
  
Every one: Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!  
  
They fall into the very very very very very very very very very very very very very (well, you get the idea.) deep pit.  
  
Kikyo: Ha! I told you it was fool proof everyone!  
  
They all walk out into the middle of the road in front of the pit.  
  
Kikyo: all we have to do is wait for them to land and-  
  
Jaken: I can't hold onto this branch much longer! Urrrg! Urrrg! Arrrrrrrr! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
The branch swings out into the road, hitting everyone and sending them sprawling into the pit. Jaken lands safely on the ground, but of course......  
  
Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you leave me!? Wait for me! (He backs up and gets a running start...... and jumps) AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Jaken and the others wail and scream as they hurtle to the bottom of the......... well. 


	2. Day One, Central Park

1Chapter 2

Day One, Central Park.

InuYasha: Ugh……… Where are we?

Shippo: I don't feel so good………… (Turns a rather sick shade of green)

InuYasha: Ok, Shippo, if you feel a sudden urge to ummmm…….. toss your cookies, make sure you're facing Totosai.

Totosai: I heard that you young whelp!! (Picks up his cow) AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!! (Throws his cow at InuYasha)

Totosai's cow: (flies through the air) Moooooooooooo……… (lands on Inu's head) MOOOOOOOOO!

Inu: Will someone PLEASE get this stinking animal off my head??

Totosai's cow: (sounding content) moooo…….zzzzzzzzzzzzz…..(drools on InuYasha's head)

Inu: EEEEYYYUUUK!! (Throws Totosai's cow on the ground, and suddenly realizes that Naraku & co. are there too) HEY!! That was a pretty dirty trick, throwing us into a well like that!!

Kagome: Now see InuYasha? What did I tell ya? I said it was a trap, I told you not to go, but noooo, don't listen to Kagome! What does she know? Ya know, this reminds me of the time you got that rash and I told you to stop scratching it but- (she's cut off as Miroku and Sango Slap their hands over her mouth)

Sango: Kagome, lets stay off that subject please…..

Naraku & Co.: ''' eeeewwwwwww………

Kikyo: JAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!

Jaken: (crouching in a corner) heh heh………..ummmmmm………. ribbit…. ribbit….

Kikyo: Soooo, it isn't exactly a "hole" is it now?

Jaken: ummmm………….. ribbit………ribbit………..ribbit……

Kikyo: It's a well……….ARG!! (She jumps on Jaken while everyone else besides Rin, Kagome, Sango, & Miroku follow suit)

Kagome: HEY!! If this is a well, then we better go see where we are, right?

Everyone: yeah, guess so…….

They all climb up out of the well and stand on the ground beside it. All of the sudden, the well disappears and they find themselves in the middle of a busy street.

Car: HONK HONK HONK!!

Car's Driver: Hey Punks!! MOVE YOUR ISSUES OFF THE ROAD!!

Another car: BEEP BEEP HONK HONK BEEP BEEP HONK HONK!!

Driver: #!&#!#!!

Inu & Co: (dash around trying to avoid cars, but not quite sure were to go)

Inu: HEY PAL, I'M WALKIN HERE!!

Miroku: I think (pant pant) we're in the (pant pant) way (pant pant)

Shippo: Hey guys! WOAH! Whew… any way, watch out for the yellow ones! They don't stop!! (Looks tearfully at his half smooshed tail)

Kagome: Hey!! Over here!!

Everyone runs over to her.

Kagome: I know where we are. We're in America, New York City, to be precise. This is an entrance to Central Park. C'mon, I've always wanted to see this place!

Everyone follows her into the park, and a change seems to take place. Everyone is more peaceful…………even Sango isn't threatening Miroku as he inches closer……and closer………..and closer………… BAM ok….. so it's not quite that peaceful………….

Inu & Co: Feeling………. Peaceful…………….. Happy……….. Sigh………

From somewhere up above like in those corny laundry detergent commercials: "Spring is in the aaaaaaiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Everywhere I look arounnnd!! Spring is in the aaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrrrr!! Every sight and every soooooouuuuuuuuunnnnd!!"

InuYasha: Hey……… Pretty music………….. ahhhhhhh………….

Suddenly Inu, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Miroku, Jaken, Shippo, and Kouga break into a happy (if not gay) skip.

Naraku: InuYasha! Lets forget all our differences! You are now my sworn brother!

InuYasha: Why, I am honored, brother Naraku! Thank you!

Naraku: to all guys you are now all our sworn brothers!!

All Guys: Yeah!! Brothers till the end!!

Girls:….. Oi………..

So they all skip off and do their own thing…… this is how the conversation goes………..

Kagome: so Sango, what do ya think?

Sango: ummmmmm…………. I think you better go get your boy…….

Kagome: Huh? (looks around and sees InuYasha) (gasp!!)

InuYasha: So, what are you into? Judging by your looks, it seems you are very into fashion. I love what you've done with your hair too, it smells great! Wow! Where do you get your nails done? They're beautiful!

Kagome: InuYasha!! What are you doing!?

Inu: Kagome, Shush!! I'm making conversation here! So anyway-

Kagome: InuYasha! Leave that Poodle alone!! (Drags him away by his ear)

Inu: Jeez Kagome, I was only trying to make some conversation………….

Kouga: So…… Kagome…………. What's up?

Kagome: Nothin much, just walkin around………..

Kouga: Let us leave our foolish pride Kagome! Go ahead! admit that you love me and you are my woman!!

Kagome: ummmmmmmm………. No.

Kouga: eh……. Come again?

Kagome: No

Kouga: Are you sure?

Kagome: yes.

Kouga:…… o……….k…….. (sees a girl) woah…….(reads back of shirt which has her name on it and says) Let us leave our foolish pride Lauren! Go ahead, admit that you love me and you are my woman!!

Lauren: ………………………

Kouga: let us kiss to prove our love!

Lauren:………………………….

Kouga: (leans in for a kiss)

Lauren: ……………………

Kenshin: (Punches Kouga in the face) Keep your hands off my girlfriend!!

Kouga: (holding nose and whimpering) but I was just trying to-

Kenshin: Ya want another one or what?? (holds fist ready)

Kouga: Ok Ok I got it………… sheesh…….

Kenshin: Come on Lauren………. Lets go down to the Marriott Marquee.

Lauren: ok baby. I wonder who that guy was…………….. oh well…………

Miroku: Hey!! Look at these shirts me and Shippo got! (holds up a shirt that says: Respect Yourself, Protect Yourself)

Kagome: ummmmmmmm…………….. where did you get those??

Miroku: That guy over there is giving them out for free!!

Kagome looks over and sees a guy with various signs that say things like: Prevent Teen Sex; Stop Teen Pregnancy; STD's Can Kill; There Are 5 Ways to Contract AIDS through Sexual Contact (yes, there are actually five ways….sex ed, what a funfest….)…and many others.

Kagome: Miroku…….. I think you should know something…… (tells Shippo and Miroku what it means)

Shippo & Miroku: ewwwwwwwwwwww………………….. (deposit shirts in a local Porto- potty)

P.S. yes Kel, that one's for you……..no, nobody else in the world is going to get the inside joke except Kel, me, and whoever was in the Yahoo graffiti chat room at the time the joke was formed.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru? LORD SESSHOMARU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT TREE??

Sesshomaru: ( standing behind tree as a tinkling sound is heard) uhhhhhhhhhh……. JAKEN!! DO NOT DISTURB ME!!

Jaken: yes, lord, sorry lord, please forgive me-

Sesshomaru: SHUT UP! AND THIS TREE IS MINE!! BACK OFF!! ITS MINE I TELL YOU!! MINE!! MiNe!! (strokes tree lovingly) yesh, thats right my pretty...you're my tree...my tree...my tree...

InuYasha: Woah…….. look at this fountain………… (leans over as the guy with the "prevent teen sex" t-shirts bumps into him and sends him flying into the fountain)

Guy w/ T-shirts: oh! I'm terribly sorry, but you should watch where you're going!

Inu: AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG! WHATTAYA MEAN?? YOU BUMPED INTO ME!! Why don't you shut up before I make you eat that shirt!!

The guy walks away as Inu gets out of the fountain

Kagome: (trying not to laugh) are you ok InuYasha?

Inu: DO I LOOK OK??

He continues to yell and scream as a pigeon flies overhead

Kagome: InuYasha! DUCK!

Inu: THAT'S NOT A DUCK!! IT'S A PIGEO- (SPLAT) EWWWWWWWW!!

Everyone laughs hysterically at the now pigeon pooped InuYasha.

Shippo: Hey Kagome! Look at this!

He pulls out a cookie that some old lady gave him and holds it out in the air. All of the sudden a squirrel jumps out and does a flip while snatching the cookie out of Shippo's hand.

Everyone: AWWWWW!

The squirrel keeps doing cute little tricks

Inu: hmph….. not so cute to me………..

Squirrel: (eyes begin to glow red; foam forms at corners of mouth) AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (lunges at Inu and bites onto his leg)

Inu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! #!! Get it OFF!!

Kagome runs over and detaches the squirrel from his leg.

Inu: Can we go home now?

Kagome: I don't know where a well is, so we may have to check into a hotel. I've heard of the Marriott Marquee. It's supposed to be nice. Why don't we stay there?

Inu: Whatever. Just get me out of here!!

They all walk out of the park toward the Marquee. Kouga is smiling and jumping around.

Kouga: (to himself) Heh heh heh……. Lauren, here I come…………


	3. The Marriott Marquee

1Chapter Three:

The Marriott Marquee Will Never Be the Same

Sango: Kagome, don't we have to have money to stay in a place like this??

They've arrived in front of the Marriott Marquee, a very nice hotel on Times Square.

InuYasha: Look, I don't care what we need to get in! I'm soaking wet, I'm covered in bird crap, AND I probably have rabies from that stupid little rat! I just wanna go inside!!

Kagome: Lets just go in. Who knows? Maybe they're holding some weird contest and we'll be the 5,682nd group to enter the building and we'll get free rooms.

They all have a good laugh about the concept and step into the hotel.

Weird dude behind the counter: CONGRRRADULATIONS!

Confetti, streamers, and balloons come flying out of the walls and ceiling, practically smothering the entire group.

Weird Dude: YOU ARE THE 5,682nd GROUP TO ENTER THE BUILDING AND YOU HAVE WON FREE ROOMS FOR EVERYONE!!

Kagome: wow…. Really?

Miroku: you know Kagome, maybe you should trust your instinct a little more…….(Thinking to himself) maybe if she thinks about me and Sango...(out loud) Hey Kagome!!

Kagome & Sango: Just don't even say it...

Weird Dude: MY NAME IS ALEX AND I'M THE MANAGER! I'M ALSO THE BELL BOY, ROOM SERVICE, CLEANING DUDE, ELEVATOR OPERATOR, WAKE UP CALL, AND MORE! YOU'VE WON OUR BEST ROOMS! IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE YOUR STAY MORE PLEASANT, THEN DON'T HESITATE TO ASK!

InuYasha: Yeah, I have a request……

Weird Alex: YES! WHAT IS IT GOOD SIR??

InuYasha: WOULD YOU STOP TALKING IN ALL CAPS??

Weird Alex: (looking very disheartened) Yes Sir…….. of course Sir……. Your rooms are this way……….

Kagome gives InuYasha an evil glare and follows Alex to their rooms.

Weird Alex: Your rooms……how many will you need?

Kagome: Well, I uh……. Dunno……..

Shippo: Hey! I drew up this rooming chart just in case we ever fell down a well to New York and needed Hotel rooming plans!

Kagome: wow Shippo…….. Way to think ahead…….

Shippo: Gee, thanks Kagome!!

Kagome: Oh…. Um……. Interesting………. Heh heh heh.

InuYasha: (looks over Kagome's shoulder) WHAT THE #?? I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM!!

Kouga: What's his problem? (Sees the room plan) No # way!!

Kagome: So much for sworn brotherhood…..well, uh, have fun guys………. Bye! Myoga, Miroku, you're with them…… sorry……..

Miroku: S'ok Kagome, though I do wish I could room with my dear Sango………(The Hands go south as he passes Sango)

Sango: ( Remembers the sleep over that they all went to and put the "sit" beads around all the guys's necks) grrrr...SIT! ( Miroku and InuYasha & Kouga hit the floor) Ahem! So….. uh……. Who do I room with?

Kagome: You're with Shippo, Rin, and me.

Sango: Whew……….

Inu, Kouga, Myoga, and Miroku file into their room, grumbling the whole way.

Kagome: So! Uh….. lets see…….. The next room is………… (Sweat drop) um………. Shippo?

Shippo: Yes?

Kagome: What was your reasoning behind these room plans?

Shippo: Torture all the people who aren't nice to me.

Kagome: Oh! Well that explains a lot……… any way…… Totosai, you are rooming with your cow, Jaken, and Sesshomaru…………..oi…………..

Sesshomaru: --' eh?

Jaken: Impossible! My Lord Sesshomaru should get his own room!!

Kikyo: Take it or leave it, Jaken. We could have you sleep out on the street.

Jaken: rib ib ib ib et et et et…………

Kagome: Right………… the las-

She's cut of by the sound of breaking glass coming from Inu's room.

InuYasha: That oughta shut you up you little freak of nature!!

Kagome peeks into the room, thinking that the little freak of nature might be Kouga, and gasps as she sees a massive hole in the window.

Kagome: InuYasha! What on earth do you think you're doing??

Inu: It wouldn't stop that infernal beeping so I chucked it out the window!!

Kagome looks out to see what he threw.

Kagome: Oi……. InuYasha………. It was an alarm clock……….. it's supposed to beep like that……………oi………it's supposed to wake you up in the morning………

InuYasha: What kind of moron would make something like that?

Kagome: just forget it……

She returns to the hallway to tell the final rooms, just as the alarm clock flies back through the window and smacks Inu in the back of the head, thus starting a never-ending war.

Kagome: well, there's only one room left and it's yours. Kikyo, Kagura, Kana, and Naraku.

Naraku: But I'm the-

Kikyo: the only guy? Yeah, get used to it.

Kagura: We just won our freedom from him!! Why do we have to share a room??

Shippo: CUZ I SAID SO!!

Naraku: QUIET DOWN YOU INSIGNIFICANT WHELP!!

Everyone else with a room on that hall: (poke heads out of doors) SHUUUUUT UP!!

Kikyo: (in a voice sweeter and faker than a ten pound bag of sweet & low) Oh Naraku! You do know that you are getting the bags that everyone just happened to bring along with them in case we fell down the well to New York City, right?

Naraku: What!? No way! I will not disgrace myself by carrying your bags!

Kikyo: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes?

Kikyo whispers something into Kagome's ear

Kagome: Oh! Sure! Here ya go!

She hands Kikyo something that Naraku can't see, much to his disappointment.

Kikyo: Hey! Look over there!

As Naraku falls for the oldest trick in the book, Kikyo slips something around his neck.

Naraku: Well? What are we looking at?

Kikyo: Oh……. Um……. InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku just came by on a unicycle, but you missed it.

Naraku: Darn!

Kikyo: Now, about these bags…

Naraku: I will NOT carry your filthy-

Kikyo: SIT!!

Naraku is on the ground, telling the carpet exactly how he feels.

Kikyo: Now, you were saying??

Naraku: #……………where are the bags……………#………

Kikyo: I'd like a 'Yes miss Kikyo' on that………..

Naraku: your really pushing it!

Kikyo: si-

Naraku: YES MISS KIKYO!!

Everyone on the hall: I THOUGHT WE SAID SHUUUUUUUT UP!!

Naraku: why don't you SHUUUUUUUUT UP!!

Mrs. Dennis: Security, we have a situation here.

5 seconds later

Weird Alex: hotel security here. What seems to be the problem?

Mrs. Dennis: this man refuses to be quiet. My group has already asked him profusely to stop.

Not So Weird Alex, Michelle, Lauren, Kenshin, Ariel, Kellie, Kaitlin, and me: really!

A/N: one of my classes recently took a trip to the big apple, so, we're gonna tag along in this little story! Why? CUZ I'M THE AUTHOR! AND I SAID SO!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! P.S. No……… Kenshin was not REALLY there on our field trip, he's just here for Lauren's sake.

Kagome: Oi…….. We're really sorry about all this!

Kikyo: Don't worry; this WILL be taken care of.

Everyone decides to turn in for the night. Nobody notices Kouga looking toward room number 1621, and smiling to himself.

Later that Night

InuYasha: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………………….

Some creepy sounding voice from under the bed: that's right my little friend……… heh heh heh……… sleep away………….

A little box-like umm…………….. thing crawls out from under the bed and hobbles to the phone.

Little Box-Like Thing: (picks up the phone using a cord coming out of its would-be butt) Ahem, my name is InuYasha, and I'd like to set a wake up call for 2:30 am, kapeesh?

Weird Alex: Yawn……. Yessir………

Click!

Little box-like creature with no butt: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha- BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP……………..oops………. this little box-like creature with no butt just blew his cover…….ummmmm……….Buh bye now…………

Two-thirty a.m.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

InuYasha: What the………(answers the phone) who the #& is calling this # early……….?

Weird Alex: Good morning sir………..yawn………….this is Mr. InuYasha I presume…………….this is your wake-up call……………

InuYasha: what are you talking about?

Weird Alex: You set a wake up call last night at 11:00 o'clock.

InuYasha: I DID WHAT?? YEAH RIGHT! YOU MAKE THIS INFERNAL DEVICE RING AGAIN, AND I'M GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR HIDE THAT IT'S GONNA TAKE THREE SAMURAI TO PULL IT OUT!!

Weird Alex: Yawn………… you have a nice day too sir…………. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ………………

InuYasha: Arg………..now I can't sleep………….and I'm bored. Hmmmmmm……….. (A little light bulb clicks on above his head) aha! Huh? (Looks up at the light bulb) what the? (He reaches up and throws it with perfect accuracy out the same hole made by the alarm clock) man, Kagome's time period sure has some weird stuff…………. Anyway, let me see………… I heard Kagome talking about this once………

He runs all around the hotel room until he finds a huge pile of Big Red foil gum wrappers (yes, every hotel room comes with a complementary pile of Big Red foil gum wrappers!! I don't care if you've never found one in your hotel room! That's your problem, not mine!) . He pulls the covers off of Kouga and proceeds to lick the wrappers and stick them onto Kouga wherever skin is showing, which happens to be a lot of places.

The Next Morning……………

Kouga: OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY FREAKING GOD!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! HOLY CRAP!! HOLY CRAP!! InuYasha!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT YOUR GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER'S GONNA FEEL IT!!

Inu: What makes you think I did it?

Kouga: ummmm...maybe it's because the remnants of the complementary pile of Big Red foil gum wrappers is at the foot of your bed...

Inu: That is a false accusation!! Besides... I don't see what your problem is... sunburn red suits you very well Kouga... tries not to laugh histerically

Kouga: Whatever...GAWD!! what will Lauren think...?

He glares evilly at InuYasha, who can no longer contain his laughter. Kouga calmly walks over to InuYasha and opens his mouth to speak, but changes his mind. Suddenly, Kouga tackles InuYasha and they start fighting. The brawl makes its way into the hallway.

Me: (pokes head out of room) OMG!! OYE CHICAS! Take a gander at this!!

A/N: Oye Chicas translates to "Hey Girls"

Lauren Michelle Ariel Kellie & Kaitlin, plus all the people from Kagome's room who have decided to stick with our tour group all run to the door

Kagome: InuYasha!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?? THIS IS A PUBLIC INSTITUTION!!SITSITSIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSIT!! you should be ashamed!! Now you'd better go sit in a corner and you better cry mister!!

InuYasha has been reduced to a twitching, cussing pulp, and is now making his way to the nearest corner.

Kagome: I DON'T HEAR TEARS AND SOBS OF HUMILIATION COMING FROM THAT CORNER!!

InuYasha: (Begins to cry and sob as loud as he possibly can)

Kagome: InuYasha! STOP THAT!! you're embarrassing me...

Everyone who's in the hallway: (Sweatdrop)

A/N: Ha, so I think chapter three ends here. Stay tuned for more misadventures in the Big Apple!! Next stop: Empire State Building ;P


End file.
